Through a Mutant's Eyes:Part 1
by PrincessGambit
Summary: Journal entries from a mutant named Gina
1. Default Chapter Title

Through a Mutant's Eyes(Part 1)  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men but I own Gina  
  
  
Journal Entry:  
  
  
Guess What? Mom and Dad hate me.You know why? Because I am a mutant.I charge   
  
anything I touch,metal being a favorite.It happened right in the middle of a pool   
  
game,charged the cue and the whole place freaked.I'm leaving home tonight.In people's   
  
eyes I'm nothing but a freak.My name is Gina and I'm a mutant  
  
Journal entry 2:  
  
  
Now there's another power:I can charm people with just a look.Almost got beat up   
  
because of it.I heard about this school in New York state that teaches mutants how to   
  
control their powers.I'm going there,only choice left.I'm also homesick for New Orleans   
  
but after what happened I can't go back.  
  
Journal entry 3:  
  
  
Finally called the school and spoke with a Scott Summers and he's meeting me at Monet's   
  
tonight to take me to the school.I hope this is the right thing.At least I still have my pool   
  
cue.  
  
  
  
  
Now what should happen to Gina when she and Scott meet?I'll take ideas:)  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Through a Mutant's Eyes:Part 2  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men but Gina is mine  
  
  
  
Gina sits in Monet's waiting for Scott Summers to arrive.She Deicdes to play a game of   
  
pool while waiting.As she racks up the balls,she sees a guy with ruby-quartz sunglasses   
  
come in and she figures out that it's him.Gina waves her cue and he comes over and asks  
  
her,"Gina right". "You got the right girl" Gina says with a hint of french in her voice.  
  
"Scott,we taked about you coming to the school" he asks her and Gina answers,"Of   
  
course,there's somethings you need to know about me and my past". "No problem,how   
  
about we get a booth and you can tell me what happened" Scott tells Gina.  
  
"Be ready,this gets intense" Gina tells Scott and adds,"look out for my cue" as they sit   
  
down."You said that you left some things behind when you left New Orleans" Scott asks   
  
Gina and she starts to tell her story,"Ever heard of the Thevies Guild? My father was a   
  
member until my parents were killed 3 months back.I was forced in after my powers came   
  
out.Actually my powers came out 2 weeks after it happened,can charge things.My pool   
  
cue is my weapon of choice.After I was forced to kill with a charged knife,I ran away and   
  
I know that I can not go home again.Spent the last 3 months running,sharking pool to get  
  
this far.I guess you could say that I want out of the life. I was also raped 2 weeks ago   
  
because of my other power,I can charm people and it must have backfired". Scott puts his   
  
hand on Gina's shoulder and tells her,"It's not your fault,you can leave the life and start   
  
over.The school can help you and you can mourn for your parents and heal from the rape   
  
at the same time.Actually,there is someone who is like you,he was also in the Guild and   
  
his powers are close to yours". "Really" Gina asks in shock. "Really" Scott tells her and   
  
says,"Ready to go?"."Ready as I will even be" gina tells him as they go to his car and Gina   
  
puts her cue and clothers in the back."As Scott and Gina get into the car he tells her,"You   
  
can start over and have you been checked out after you were attacked?". "Actually I was  
  
checked out when I was in Canada,no disares or pregency but it is on the inside when it   
  
hurts" Gina tells Scott as she tries not to cry."There is someone you can talk to and she is   
  
very understanding,her name is Jean Grey" Scott tells Gina as he hands her some tissue.  
  
Scott pulls into the drive and helps Gina with her bags and he asks her,"Ready to start   
  
over". Gina answers with a soft sob,"Ready"  
  
  
  
  
Should Gina and Remy meet? I'll take ideas:)  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Through a Mutant's Eyes:Part 3  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men and Gina is mine  
  
  
A few hours before Gina and Scott meet:  
  
Scott hangs up the phone and asks Jean Grey,"Know anything about semi-pro pool?" .  
  
Jean admits,"No but may I ask why"? "Just got off the phone with a young lady who is a  
  
mutant and is running from her past." As they talk,Remy overhears the two and asks,"Is  
  
she from New Orelans?" "Yes,she is.Why do you ask" Scott asks Remy. "Got word from   
  
my brother that he helped a young lady escape from the Guild and that she plays semi-pro   
  
pool"  
  
  
Scott and Gina entry the mansion and go into Professior Xavier's office.Scott tells the   
  
professior,"This is Gina LeCroix,the young lady I told you about." Professior Xavier   
  
sees Gina's hands tremble and tells her,"You are safe here" after seeing in her mind what   
  
she ran away from and sees that her dress was not right for the cold weather."How did   
  
you know,I never told what happened" Gina says with a bit  
  
of fright in her voice.Professior Xavier explains his power to Gina,"I am a telpathy and   
  
saw what you left behind when you left the Guild." At that moment,Remy LeBeau,Jean   
  
Gray and Kitty Pryde enter the office.Gina feels a connection to Remy for reasons she   
  
cannot explain.Professior Xavier introduces Gina to the group,"Gina,this is Jean   
  
Grey,Kitty Pryde and Remy Lebeau.Kitty will be your roommate while Jean and Remy   
  
will be two of you teachers." Being the proper Southern lady,Gina says,"How do you do".  
  
Jean asks Gina,"What is the nature of your powers?" Gina answers,"All I know is that if I   
  
do not have my gloves on I charge anything I touch." Remy wonders if her power is like   
  
his own and asks her to show what she means."Of course Misuer" Gina says as she takes   
  
off her gloves and tosses the cue into the air and charges it before she catches it and the   
  
charge dissapears.At that moment Remy figures out that Gina is the girl his brother spoke   
  
of and decides to tell her later that he understands what she ran from when she left the   
  
Guild.Scott then metions to Gina,We will test your power in the Danger Room later on,  
  
but it looks like you need something to eat and some sleep before you can be tested" Jean  
  
seconds the notion by telling Gina,"You need to be looked at in the medlab as well" after   
  
getting a glimp at what happened the night Gina was raped. "Of course" Gina answers as   
  
she and Jean leave for the medlab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now what:should Gambit tell Gina about his past being connected to hers? Should she tell   
  
Jean about the night she was raped? Will Gina be able to pick up the pieces of her past?   
  
Any ideas?  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Through a Mutant's Eyes:Part 4  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men but Gina is mine  
  
  
As Gina and Jean went into the medlab she asked Gina to sit on the bed.As Jean came   
  
over with two cups of tea she asked Gina,"Do you remember anything from the night your   
  
were raped?"."To be honest,I do not remember much but I can tell you what I do   
  
remember" Gina tells Jean.As Gina starts to tell what happened,Jean put her hand on   
  
Gina's."I knew the only way to escape was to go to LA for a pool tournment but there   
  
was one problem.I was forced to submit in order to leave". Gina's hands start to shake as   
  
she tells more of the story,"I must have blacked out because when I came too I was in a   
  
hallway and something in me said to get on that bus and not to look back".As Gina spoke  
  
Jean kept her hand on Gina's to see into her mind.What she saw was the imanges of that   
  
night and understood Gina's private pain.After about ten minutes Jean finally spoke,"It   
  
was not your fault Gina.You did the only thing you could do to escape a bad situation.".   
  
Gina's eyes filled with quiet tears as Jean spoke,"I know that now,but it still hurts". "I   
  
know,but you're not on the run anymore.You're safe now.I also saw your powers and   
  
have to admit that the gloves make sense with your power" Jean tells Gina."Really,I was  
  
just trying to keep my power a secert on the circuit" Gina admits with a small smile."In   
  
time you can put your past behind you" Jean tells Gina.Gina softly admits,"My parents   
  
were killed two weeks before my powers came out and I was forced into the Guild a   
  
week later.Not good for someone in my crisis.I was never able to mourn since all I did the   
  
last seven months was stay on the run from my past and my feelings".Jean puts her hand   
  
on Gina's shoulder and tells her,"You can mourn now.You're off the road and you can   
  
put the Guild behind you and keep it there.You said something about a charm power?".   
  
"Yes,I noticed that about a month ago in Arizona.It just seemed to bring people to me but   
  
I can not keep it in check" Gina admits."Remy has experience with that one.Your powers   
  
are the same as his and in a few days you will know more about your powers." Jean tells   
  
Gina."I do have a question,is he from New Orleans too" Gina wonders."Yes,he is" Jean   
  
tells Gina.Gina thinks to herself,"A piece of home,not a bad thing" "No offense,but I am   
  
rather tired" Gina softly admits."I'm not suprised,I'll call Kitty and you can get some   
  
sleep.You look like you need it" Jean says as she calls for Kitty.  
  
  
  
Next part:Gina and Kitty start to bond and she finally meets Remy  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Through a Mutant's Eyes:Part 5  
  
Disclamer:Marvel owns the X-Men.I own Gina  
  
  
After pouring her soul out to Jean,Ginand Kitty started to get ready for bed.Kitty went to find a stool for Gina to prop her foot up on untill her ankle heal.Gina asks Kitty,"May I ask what your power is?"."Sure,I walk through walls,I call it phasing.What are yours" Kitty tells her."I charge things and when I throw what I charge it blows up" Gina tells Kitty."Jean was right,you and Gambit have the same power" Kitty tells Gina with a smile."As Gina limps towards her bed she asks Kitty,"Who is this Gambit?"."Gambit has the same powers as you and you do have the same accent",Kitty tells Gina as she moves toward her bed and adds,"If you need to talk,just call me ok"."Fair enough" Gina tells Kitty as the two fall asleep.  
  
  
Several hours later Gina awakes after a intense nightmare.Kitty hears her and moves over to Gina's bed and asks her,"You ok? I heard you almost scream". "I had a flashback to being attacked by that mob" Gina dmits to Kitty.Kitty reaches for Gin's hand and tells her,"Just talk,I'll listen".Gina starts to tell Kitty what happened only a few hours before,"I had just left the pool hall to use the pay phone nearby when these guys grabbed me from behind.I was dragged into the alley and I must have blacked out because when I came to I was in a restroom and my dress was torn.When I tried to walk,my ankle bucked under me and I somehow limped to Monet's and a pay phone and I called and I came here.".As Gina told Kitty what had happened tiny tears started to trickle down her cheek."I feel like I deserved to be beaten up" Gina admits and Kitty tells her,"It was not your fault this happened.Whoever did this to you does not understand what it's like to be in our shoes.Gina,I've only known you a few hours but I like you and you will see that it was not your fault"."Why do i feel like it was my fault?" Gina asks Kitty."Whoever did this wanted to bash in what was left of your self esteem and to hurt you for what you are".After another two hours of pouring her heart out to Kitty,Gina finally went back to sleep after Kitty told her,"If you have another nightmare,just call and I'll be here"."Thank you,Kitty" Gina tells her as she falls asleep again.  
  
  
The next morning,as Kitty and Gina get ready for classes Gina almost crashs on her foot as she dresses.Kitty comes in with two cups of tea and hands one cup to Gina,"Hope this is ok" she tells her.""Not bad" Gina flashes a small smile to Kitty.Earlier that moring,Kitty had talked to two others at the mansion and had gotten some help in tems of lifting Gina's spirts and raising her confidence.As Gina and Kitty go to breakfast,Kitty springs her plan into action.Gina limps into the room and heads for a table while trying not to fall again.Gina had somehow found a dress that did not cover her injured ankle and a pair of shoes that worked with the brace and as she sat down she heard a voice that was like her own."Bonjour chere" she heard his whisper towards her at that moment."Actually nice to be seen as a woman,not just to be seen as a mutant" Gina through to herself as the stranger sat next to her."Kitty said that a lady with your accent has come to the mansion.My name is Remy LeBeau,codename:Gambit" he tells Gina."Gina LeCroix,no codename yet" she admits to Remy while a part of her notes that this guy is rather attracitve.Over the next 20 minutes,Gina and Remy talk and make plans to contiune the dicussion late that day.Kitty comes over and offers to help gina find her first class.  
  
  
Next part:Gina and Remy bond(finally)  
  
  



End file.
